The present disclosure relates to a multilayer wiring substrate, a method of producing the same, and a semiconductor product. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multilayer wiring substrate, a method of producing the same, and a semiconductor produce that can be prevented from warping without thickening a total plate thickness.